herofandomcom-20200223-history
Alela Grora
Alela Grora is a supporting character of The Gray Garden. An angel who wields a bow, she enjoys teasing Wodahs and she despises Ater for having taken her eye. Appearance A 150 cm tall angel with elliptical white wings, Grora has long, dark grey hair tied into two ponytails, as well as an ahoge. Her eyes a similar shade of grey, she wears an eyepatch over her (absent) left eye, also donning a grey coat over a white skirt and white, collared blouse. Her coat is secured by a light grey strip down the center with 5 buttons on each side, and her sleeves are rolled up slightly. Grora also wears a flag-shaped headpiece on the right, as well as black stockings and dark grey boots. During the war, she wore a halo around her ahoge, which she wears no more. Personality A somewhat laidback angel, Grora has very little care for respect and treats both higher-ups and juniors casually. While she constantly wears a smile and is kindly towards her juniors (namely, Yosafire and co.), Grora has very little tolerance for those who get on her bad side (namely Ater & Rieta). Although not clearly shown, Grora is rather protective of those close to her, nearly getting killed while trying to retrieve the teleport stone to help the girls, and checking to make sure the Head Angel was alright before commencing battle. She is also a formidable opponent, capable of massacring a barrage of Flame Bats in one hit, and being able to land a few hits on Rieta with Wodahs' assistance. Her reflexes and strength are also outstanding, being able to detect Rieta's presence and being able to draw her bow with ease. While very relaxed in general, she shows a clear dislike of Ater in general, showing a rather vengeful side and long-lasting memory, and also shows disdain when Yosafire comments that she and Wodahs look alike. Trivia *Before version 1.07, there was a certain glitch that would result in you playing as Grora in the body of Yosafire. *Grora is shown to be unable to hold her liquor. (English) *According to Word of God, while Grora's name has no particular special meaning, it could possibly be linked to "allegro", an Italian musical term that means "quick, lively". (English translation, originally in Chinese) *Genderbent Grora uses a crossbow, unlike his counterpart who uses a normal bow. *Genderbent Grora is described as being "very moody". In the bonus room, his Likes and Hates are "Who cares?" and "Not tellin'!" respectively, and his description is altered to "Likes to tease the Head Angel. Wait, is it a like like?" *According to Word of God, the halo can be removed at will. Hence, it is possible that Grora simply took it off herself for unknown reasons. *Word of God has described the relationship between Wodahs and Grora as colleagues. *Word of God says that Grora will appear in the Gray Garden sequels, although her role will be very minor. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Doujin Soft Heroes Category:Angels Category:Female Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Brutes